


i’m hooked on you, really really

by sentimentalboy (lilacflowers)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hongjoong thinks Seonghwa is very beautiful, M/M, based off the 1st Look photos, you know the ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacflowers/pseuds/sentimentalboy
Summary: Usually it wasn’t so bad; he spent a lot of time with Seonghwa so he was almost immune to his beauty (most of the time). Occasionally, though, Seonghwa was just a little more breathtaking than usual. Those times, he was a lot harder to ignore.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134
Collections: Seongjoong Week 2020





	i’m hooked on you, really really

**Author's Note:**

> hi! here's my piece for day one of seongjoong week ^_^ based off [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EXAlcwxVcAIFZAi.jpg) gorgeous photoshoot! easily one of the most beautiful shoots they've ever done ahh

Sometimes looking at Seonghwa was difficult.

Hongjoong was watching Seonghwa take his solo shots from behind the director, watching the photographer work hard to capture how beautiful Seonghwa was in a still frame. He knew it wouldn’t work; no photo could do Seonghwa justice. 

Especially then, with the sun highlighting Seonghwa’s cheekbones, his tan skin glowing like he was an angel. They were in a playpark, Seonghwa posing on a kid’s climbing frame; Hongjoong didn’t know how he could make such a childlike scene seem so sophisticated and mature. Perhaps it was the sultry gaze or the way his leg muscles flexed so attractively in those shorts. 

So maybe Hongjoong was a little attracted to Seonghwa. Maybe he thought Seonghwa was the most gorgeous person to ever walk on this earth. There were no problems with that as long as he kept it to himself.

“Looks great, Hwa!” He complimented with a wide grin once Seonghwa finished. They were standing with the camera reviewing the photos, taking in how effortlessly perfect Seonghwa looked. At least, Hongjoong was taking that in. Seonghwa smiled at Hongjoong without comment.

Hongjoong’s turn passed by quickly. He wasn’t going to lie; he knew he probably looked pretty good. The shock of red hair in the urban environment would turn out nicely on film. Hongjoong knew by now what made a good photo.

Seonghwa was waiting for him on the side, chatting mindlessly with one of the makeup artists as she touched up his eyebrows. It was warm and the light layer of sweat on his skin made him shine so beautifully before the makeup artist carefully patted his skin dry. It took a lot for Hongjoong not to get distracted.

Usually it wasn’t so bad; he spent a lot of time with Seonghwa so he was almost immune to his beauty (most of the time). Occasionally, though, Seonghwa was just a little more breathtaking than usual. Those times, he was a lot harder to ignore.

“Looks great, Joong!” Seonghwa had said to Hongjoong as they flicked through the camera gallery. Hongjoong felt his heart stutter a little in his chest. 

The noises of a basketball hitting the ground and playful yells sounded across the park, prompting the director and photographer to rush over and shoot the other members playing around. Seonghwa and Hongjoong weren’t left alone, of course; there were still a couple staff members milling around them with cameras and little bags of makeup. They’d grown used to that kind of presence.

It didn’t stop Seonghwa from dragging Hongjoong over to a water sprinkler, laughing as he threatened to push Hongjoong under it. Hongjoong fought back cheerfully, in a good mood to be joking around with Seonghwa like this. 

“Noona will kill you if you get our outfits wet,” he warned, laughing as Seonghwa leapt over a puddle to avoid soaking his shoes. 

“She’ll kill you!” Seonghwa grinned, his face lighting up in the most stunning way. His smile was always so bright. “I’ll just say I had nothing to do with it.” 

“You -” Hongjoong huffed before Seonghwa pushed him into the light shower. 

The photographer had noticed the hilarity and had come back over to capture the moment. For a moment, Hongjoong ignored him, taking priority in reaching for Seonghwa’s hand to yank him under the water too. Seonghwa’s hand was warm in his, a little sweaty from the heat of the sun. 

Seonghwa resisted him for a moment before being pulled in, the water soaking both of their clothes and hair. Seonghwa’s blonde hair grew darker as it dampened, tiny droplets decorating his golden skin. It took Hongjoong a second to tear his eyes away; Seonghwa was too captivating.

He turned to the camera, throwing his arms out and scrunching his face up, showing off his soaked outfit with pride. Seonghwa let out another laugh as he tried to splash more water towards Hongjoong, Hongjoong retreating back to avoid it. His heart felt warm in his chest and the way Seonghwa giggled made his hands feel tingly. 

He realised, as he leapt onto Seonghwa’s back, feeling Seonghwa’s arms wrap around his legs to hold him in place, that he may actually be a little in love. Maybe that crush was a little bit stronger than he thought. 

Could you blame him? Seonghwa was his best friend, the one he could talk to the easiest, a same age friend who he could play around with without worrying about being a leader or hyung. Seonghwa was gentle, caring and bright, and he seemed to glow with or without the sunlight. Hongjoong didn’t think there was anybody more beautiful than Seonghwa.

He knew the photographer was loving the shots, the camera shutter breaking through his thoughts. It reminded him that he needed to be posing a little too.

So he messed with Seonghwa’s hair, exaggerating to put on a show. The expression on his face was real, though. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to fake being as happy as he was at that moment.

They didn’t see the photos until the shoot wrapped up, Hongjoong asking to quickly review the unit shots. The photographer didn’t mind, handing Hongjoong the camera without any fuss. 

“Looks great, hyung!” Yeosang commented with the cute awed tone his voice always seemed to have. Hongjoong shrugged sheepishly, pretending he wasn’t actually that affected by the photos. He was very affected, for the record.

They looked like a young couple, he thought as he flicked through. A young couple without any worries, playing around with each other because they were in love and nothing else mattered. Hongjoong felt the butterflies in his stomach rear up.

“Oh, you got our photos there?” Seonghwa appeared behind him, resting his chin on Hongjoong’s shoulder. It took everything in Hongjoong not to jump. 

“Yeah,” he angled the camera so that Seonghwa could see. “This one is my favourite.”

Seonghwa hummed as he reviewed, the screen showing Hongjoong on Seonghwa’s back. Seonghwa was smiling at the camera while Hongjoong looked more interested in playing with Seonghwa’s hair. An unfocused spray of water in front of them, the blue sky and the trees behind them brightened up the vibe even more. Plus, Hongjoong _knew_ the splash of red hair looked good in photos. 

“Mmm,” Seonghwa dug his chin down, making Hongjoong let out pained hiss. “I think it’s my favourite too.”

Of course, Hongjoong would never tell Seonghwa how he felt. He wouldn’t do that to him or to the group. Hongjoong cared too much about his friends and their career to give in to his own selfish desires. But, if he was pretending for a moment that they really were together, looking down at some cute couple photos, then he would keep that to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> me: there's no need for another member to appear  
> also me: but get this. yeosang cameo 
> 
> thank u for reading! kudos and comments are always motivational <3
> 
> (follow [my twt](https://www.twitter.com/aerisang/) to join the yeosang loving fest)


End file.
